A Crazy Vacation
by JxCLostwolf801
Summary: This two week break seemed to be like any other. Boring. Then Naruto and his adopted father, Iruka got a call from an old friend. Now, the two, Kakashi, and his two godsons, Itachi and Sasuke, are headed for the mountains for two weeks. What could possibly go wrong? Warning: Yaoi BoyxBoy. SasuNaru and a little of KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I have ever posted on Fanfiction. Read and enjoy~!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any characters in this

"I hate breaks!"

Naruto ignores the glances of the other people that were in the park. The scarred blond with azure eyes was sitting on a bench, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

He glared at the ground, "Every year it's the same old thing." He mumbled, "My friends always say 'I am busy' or 'I will be out of town' or even 'Someone in my family doesn't like you'! Just because I am an orphan and being the adopted son of my high school homeroom teacher, Iruka! You would think I was gay or something!"

His parents had died when he was born, in a car crash. Iruka had adopted him one day, on a whim. The calm, brown haired man was a decent father, caring and firm. He was always working though. Even on holidays, he was either making lesson plans or at conventions and conferences on how to improve teaching methods and learning habits for the students. He just wasn't good on a festive note. He would take Naruto out to his favorite restaurant, but then it was back to work.

Naruto kicked the bench leg and stood up, shrugging on his black and orange jacket. Still grumbling to himself, he started making his way to the small house where Iruka and he lived. It was in a quiet neighborhood, being the fact that everyone else were a little on the elderly side. It was all Iruka could afford with his meager teaching salary.

"I'm home!" The blond teen yells as he opens the door. He took off his shoes and hung his jacket up. He walks into the kitchen to find his scar faced adopted father talking on his cell phone. The older man held his index finger up, showing Naruto that it was a business call and to be silent. Naruto rolls his eyes and walks the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. Waiting to talk to Iruka, Naruto walks to the window above the sink and stared out it. He finished off the water with a couple of gulps and started listening in on Iruka's conversation.

"Yeah, Naruto and I don't have anything planned for the winter break." He pauses as he listened to the other caller.

"You want us to come over? … Can you afford two guests with your godsons being there? ….. I also have work. ….. I haven't had a break since I started teaching. …. Never had crossed my mind to have a break. ….. Sure, we will come. I have to talk to Naruto about now, I will call you later."

Naruto looks questioningly as Iruka hangs up with a snap, then turns to his son. The two stare at each other for a few seconds.

With a grin, Iruka asks "Are you and Shikamaru still planning on hanging out with each other this break?"

Naruto scowls and growls "No. He bailed on me. Everyone has. Neji, Choji, Lee, even Kiba. It freakin' sucks!"

"Well," Iruka says, "Would you like to go to the mountains for this winter break? An old friend of mine invited us, and he has two godsons you could play with. One is your age while the other is a few years older."

Naruto looked at his father suspiciously, finally asking "Is this invite for real?"

Iruka smiles and nods, ordering "You better go start packing. Be ready for hiking, trail riding, and bonfires outside. It'll be cold, so bring warm clothes. Pack whatever you want that can fit in the travel bag and your backpack. Anything bigger will be left behind."

Naruto jumped up and raced to his room. This break will actually be fun. Just five guys living in the mountains for two weeks by themselves, what could possibly go wrong? He threw a bunch of t-shirts of various colors, mainly orange or black, jeans, socks, and underwear in his travel bag. He sat on it to get it closed and once it was, he stuffed deodorant, his toothbrush, and toothpaste in the front pockets. Once that was done, he zipped opened his backpack and dumped all the books and school supplies out, emptying the bag of all student torture tools. He then proceeded to stuff a book he was currently reading, his DS, DS games, his phone, chargers, and whatever else he thought he would need to entertain himself there.

After packing, Naruto walked back into the kitchen, as Iruka walked in, both done packing.

"Now what?" Naruto asks, getting himself a glass of milk.

"Now we wait," Iruka explains, "I had just called Kakashi, my friend, and he said that they would be here around 5:30 this afternoon, but most likely later, it depends on how bad the traffic is."

"Is Kakashi picking us up and driving to the mountains? With all five of us?"

Iruka nodded. "He said you would have to be in the middle since his godsons, Itachi and Sasuke, can't stand sitting beside each other for more than five seconds. They start arguing if they do." Iruka laughs at Naruto's scowl.

It was only 3:50, and the two decided to put in a movie while they waited. It was sort of a habit of theirs to waste time with the magic box and its moving pictures. Neither one of them noticed the time fly by, the movie entertaining them.

A knock on the door right when the credits started signaled that their gateway to relaxation for two weeks has just arrived.

"Naruto, go get the bags while I welcome them in." Iruka said, already heading towards the hallway that led to the front door. Naruto jumps and rushes through the kitchen to his room, swinging his backpack on his shoulder and grabbing his travel bag. As he entered the hallway to head to Iruka's room, he looked toward the door to get a glimpse of Iruka's supposed friend.

The man was lean, but had plenty of muscle, like a runner or acrobat. He had silvery hair that shone in the light. The one eye that showed was a dark black color; the other was covered by a headband with a leaf on it. The bottom half of his face was also covered by a black mask. Kakashi was also taller than Iruka. Kakashi was wearing a black t-shirt with a gray jacket, jeans, and black combat boots. He also had Iruka pinned to the wall, his face dangerously close to the smaller man, to the point that he was practically kissing Iruka on the cheek. Naruto just stood there, stunned.

Iruka looked a little uncomfortable and, at the sight of his shocked son, he pushed Kakashi off him, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Naruto, have you grabbed the bags?" Iruka prompts.

Naruto shakes his head and races to Iruka's room, and grabs his bags. '_I hope the godsons are not like that freak.' _he thought. He walks into the hallway where the two men were waiting, now conversing normally. Iruka takes his bags when Naruto handed them to him.

"I will take those to the car." Kakashi says in a smooth, relaxed voice. He grabs all the bags and walked outside.

Naruto looks at his still blushing father and mutters "Is Kakashi going to be like that the whole time?"

"No." Iruka says firmly.

They start heading out the door when they hear Kakashi call for them. After Iruka locks the door and hides the spare key, they walk towards Kakashi's dark blue truck with a silver leaf design, similar to the one on his headband, on the hood. The windows were tinted darkly, so Naruto couldn't see the two brothers that were supposed to be in there.

Once Kakashi throws the bags into the back of the truck, he turns with a smile (or what seems to be a smile, Naruto couldn't tell with the mask) and says "Are we ready to go?"

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Don't hold back!


	2. Chapter 2

We meet again~! Again please read and enjoy. Grab whatever snack or drink you consume when you read fanfiction and read on~!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this

Naruto and Iruka nods. Kakashi smiles and opens the driver door.

"Sasuke, get out so Naruto can get in the middle." With that, the back door on the driver side opened. Stepping out of the truck was a boy about Naruto's age with creamy white skin and raven black hair. When Sasuke throws a glance at Naruto with coal black eyes, he stiffens, a frown suddenly forming on his face.

"What?" Naruto asks, giving Sasuke a confused look as he climbs into the truck, "Something on my face?"

"No." Sasuke said, the frown gone and in place of the frown was a completely blank face.

Naruto gave Sasuke a searching face as the raven gets in the truck and closes the door. Naruto turns to his right to see the older brother. _This must be Itachi,_ he thought. Itachi basically looked like an older copy of Sasuke, except having a more worn look. That's when Naruto noticed that the brothers were also wearing the exact same clothing, dark blue t-shirts with jeans and tennis shoes.

Kakashi and Iruka got in the truck and they both simultaneously look into the back at the teenagers.

"Here are the rules for this car ride to the cabin," Kakashi says, eye closed with delight, "No screaming or arguing, that means you Sasuke and Itachi. Try to keep noise to a minimum, and just get along with each other."

"That is all basically the same rule." Naruto responded.

"Then they should be easy to follow."

With that, Kakashi turns and turns the vehicle on and starts backing out of the driveway. Both Uchiha brothers immediately turn and start staring out their respective windows, Sasuke pressing himself up against the door as much as possible. _It's as if I had the plague or something, _Naruto thought.

He wished that he had kept his backpack with him so he had something to do, but there was absolutely no spare leg room. Sighing he laid his back and closed his eyes, falling asleep, not noticing the intense stare Itachi was giving him. A small smile sat on Itachi's face and he turned back to the window and chuckled under his breath. Kakashi and Iruka started talking about various things ranging from what they were planning to do on the vacation to why colors were named the way they were.

As Kakashi turns hard to the right, the snoring Naruto moves with the turn and lands on a half asleep Sasuke. At first, Sasuke made a move to push Naruto off, and then he paused. Itachi watches, interested, as Sasuke just leans his head on the window, warm with the blonde's body pressed against his, falling asleep as well. Itachi snorts and turns to stare out his window, a thoughtful look on his face.

Iruka turns to see why the backseat was so quiet and notices Naruto and Sasuke. Grinning, he turns around and mutters "It's amazing how teenagers act so childish when they want to be treated as adults."

"What?" Kakashi asks.

Iruka points towards the backseat and whispered "Look in the rearview mirror."

Kakashi does and then grins. "Wait one second." The silver haired man whispered. He took a hard left turn, causing Naruto and Sasuke to lean all their weight on Itachi, who yelled in protest.

"What the hell, Kakashi?!"

He quickly pushes the younger teenagers off of him, waking them up. Sasuke blushes, and then turns away while a sleepy Naruto is looking around trying to figure out what had happened that caused him to wake up from a beautiful dream that consisted of ramen. All Naruto noticed were a fuming Itachi, a blushing Sasuke, and two adults in the front seat laughing their heads off. He scowls at Kakashi, instantly thinking that Kakashi had caused it, and then promptly went to back to sleep, ending up leaning on Itachi.

Itachi notices a small glare from his younger brother, and with a smirk, he wrapped his arms around the sleeping blonde, causing Sasuke to glare even more.

"Let him go." Sasuke mouths toward Itachi.

"Or what?" Itachi mouths back, grinning at his little brother's obvious distress. _I wonder what this blonde brat has that is causing my brother to act like this, _Itachi thought, _but this is fun._

He hugs Naruto tighter, staring at Sasuke, quietly daring him to do something. Throws one last glare at Itachi, and then turns toward the window, sticking his earphones in and turning on his IPod. Itachi grins, knowing he won, and let go of Naruto, who muttered something they couldn't figure out and moved to where he was leaning against Sasuke again. Sasuke looks at Naruto, smiling slightly, then looks out the window, music blaring in his ears.

Did you guys enjoy this? I hope so. Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again~! This is mainly a filler, but I added a special scene. Enjoy~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any way

Chapter 3

The rest of the car ride went by very quietly, except for quiet talk from Kakashi and Iruka and snoring from Naruto. Sasuke poked the blonde awake when Kakashi pulled into the driveway coming up to a large, two-story cabin. Naruto looks around through the windows and came to one conclusion. Trees. There were trees for as far as he could see, a mixture of cedar, pine, and oak trees.

After Kakashi parks and turns the truck off, he turns to the teens, his eye curled up into a smile, "I would like you guys to get the bags while Iruka and I go check the place out. There are three bedrooms on the bottom floor, so you three choose who gets what. I and Iruka will have to share the master bedroom."

The Uchiha brothers rolled their eyes at Kakashi's dark chuckle and Itachi states "Make sure we don't hear anything." Earning an indignant "Iruka wouldn't do that!" from Naruto and a blushing Iruka. Sasuke opens his door and climbs out, already heading for the bags.

Naruto follows him, still muttering, and grabs his backpack and travel bag as Sasuke handed them to him. He follows Kakashi to the front door and walks in when he unlocks and opens the door. The door opened up to the living room, where there was a couch, recliner, beanbag chair, and futon. The living room was attached to the kitchen. The stairs leading up to the second story and master bedroom what just to the left, and the doorway that led to the three bedrooms and one of the bathrooms was located under the stairs, near the kitchen. Everything had a country, wooden look. Naruto walks to the first bedroom, located on the right.

Everything was blue, the walls, the bedspread, the curtains. Too lazy to go check the other rooms out, he walked in and set his bags on the bed. He walks around the room, investigating it more. There was a side table and a closet that was big enough to walk into. He sighs, a little bored now. Naruto turns when Iruka walks in, a smile on his face.

"How do you like this so far Naruto?" Iruka asks, sitting on the bed.

"Pretty good. Is there anything interesting outside besides trees?"

"There is a wooden deck that has stairs that leads to a fireplace, and there is a river farther down."

"Can we swim?" Naruto asked, looking excited.

"No! It's still too cold."

Naruto scowls and then says the most important question of all, "What are we eating for dinner?"

Iruka bursts out laughing. "That's the Naruto I know! I will go ask Kakashi."

Iruka stands and leaves, Naruto following him. The duo walk into the kitchen and Naruto walks out the door that led to the wooden deck. The left was a table and barbecue, to the right a rope hammock. He opens the gate that leads to the stairs and runs down them. There was still ash in the fireplace from the last customers of the cabin. He grabbed a nearby charred stick and started drawing pictures in it.

"You must get bored easily." A voice sounded behind him.

Naruto turns and sees Itachi standing at the top of the stone stairs that led to the bank of the river.

Itachi smirks and then says, "I don't think I had properly introduced myself. I am Itachi, if you've haven't figured that out."

"Yeah, I did. What is it between you and Sasuke?"

"What do you mean" Itachi says, taking a few steps towards him.

"You guys don't seem to like each other all that much. Why is that?"

Itachi smirks again and suddenly closes the distance between them. He grabs Naruto's wrists and lifts them above his head. He uses one hand to hold them there, and the other to grab Naruto's chin bringing the blonde's face close to his.

"Because," Itachi whispered, "I like to mess with the things he likes."

Before Naruto could do anything, Itachi lets him go and walks up the wooden stairs to the deck, and then went into the cabin. Naruto rubs his wrists, trying to figure out what had happened. He stared at the ground with a shocked expression. While he was doing this, Sasuke walks out to the deck and calls

"Hey, Naruto, Iruka is looking for you. He wants you to peel some potatoes for dinner."

The raven notices Naruto and concern entered his eyes.

"Naruto?"

Finally hearing his name, Naruto jumps and looks at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"What was that?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Iruka wants you. Is there anything wrong?"

Naruto hesitates, and then shakes his head. "No, I'm coming."

The blonde runs up the stairs and through the door, leaving the raven to stand on the deck, confused and glaring at nothing in particular. Sighing, Sasuke follows, deciding to help make dinner as well.

Review?:D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a late update. My computer broke and I had to get a new one. Then I got sick. Again I apologize. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (I wish)

Chapter 4

They decided to eat dinner outside on the deck. Naruto made sure to put someone between him and Itachi, earning a smirk from the black haired teen. Iruka had noticed the exchange between the two, but had decided to ignore it. '_Whatever happened, I'm pretty sure Naruto will be able to take care of it.'_

Dinner went without much mishap, the guys just enjoying the quiet scenery while chewing on their food. After dinner, Naruto helped Iruka and Kakashi clean the dishes and then headed to his room, saying good night and claiming he was tired. Kakashi gives Iruka a confused look and asked,

"On average, how many hours of sleep per day does Naruto get?"

Iruka chuckled and then said "If I allowed it, 24 hours."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Kakashi's face suddenly brightened.

"What?" Iruka asks, a little worried about the suddenly happy face.

Kakashi gives a dark chuckle and shakes his head. Iruka starts eyeing the futon, suddenly losing the urge to sleep upstairs. The silver haired man notices the look and smiled slyly behind his mask.

"Hey, Iruka. You are not planning to sleep on the futon are you? I think it's a good idea, but it's a little open, being in the living room don't you think?"

Iruka immediately turns and hits Kakashi on the shoulder, knocking him back a couple of steps.

"What the hell?! What kind of person do you think I am?"

Kakashi grins. "I think you are a great person."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere and quit trying to get me in bed with you."

Kakashi suddenly lunges at Iruka, managing to get the smaller man in a surprisingly quick hug, his arms a steel trap that wasn't going to open any time soon. Iruka lets out of yelp of surprise.

Kakashi puts his mouth near Iruka's ear, the mask slightly warm from his breath. "Now why would I want to do that? This vacation won't be much fun at this rate. I told you on the phone I would give you a nice break, and that's what I intend to do, remember? One way or another." He whispers, causing the other man to shiver in his arms.

Kakashi lets go and with a smile, proclaims "But I can see you want to rest the first few days. Don't worry Iruka, we will have plenty of time. No need to rush things. I'll be asleep upstairs if you need me."

With that, Kakashi gives Iruka a mock salute and walks up the stairs, leaving the brunette to wonder why the hell he accepted that lunatic's invitation.

Naruto was in his room, taking off his jeans and throwing a white muscle shirt on to sleep in. His boxers were black with green frogs on it. As he was about to crawl under the comforter of the bed and turn his DS on, he hears his door open. He turns to see Sasuke walking into the room like he owned the place.

"What do you want?" Naruto grumbles, "I'm about to go to sleep."

"Are you ok?" came the monotone reply.

"What?"

Sasuke sighs, his face carefully blank. "I saw you and Itachi talking earlier and when he left, you looked really shocked. I came to see if you were fine."

Naruto look away, towards the window and mumbles "Oh that."

"What did Itachi say?" Sasuke asked. There was a look in his eyes that Naruto couldn't recognize.

"Nothing."

"It was obviously something based off the reaction you had." Sasuke remarked, taking a couple steps toward the blonde. "Tell me what he said."

"He said nothing!"

Another few steps, the distance between the two had been brought down to a few inches, neither one of the teens noticing.

"Tell me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why do you fucking care?!" Naruto snapped, glaring at the raven.

Not giving an answer, Sasuke looked away, glaring at the wall. The two noticed how close they were and Sasuke backed off, still not looking at him.

Naruto glares at him and says "If you are not going to answer, then get the fuck out."

Without another word, Sasuke turns and leaves. Naruto glares at the doorway, even when the door closed, then he got into the bed. '_What is wrong with that family, being so weird? Stupid bastard.' _Naruto shook his head, then promptly fell asleep, any video game playing completely forgotten.

After Sasuke left Naruto's room, he heads straight to his. His room was pretty much the same as Naruto's except everything was red themed, not blue. He was planning to go to bed as well, but ended up pacing his room, muttering to himself angrily.

"What did Itachi say? Why won't Naruto tell me?"

The raven glared out his window, turning abruptly and leaving his room. Naruto's door was on the same side of the hallway, just farther down and across the bathroom. Itachi's room was right across from Sasuke's and he immediately started towards it, throwing the door open when he got there. Itachi was sitting on his bed texting.

He gave Sasuke a bored look then his gaze went back to his phone. "Can I help you?" the older teen asked in a bored voice.

Sasuke glares at his brother, not amused about Itachi's lack of interest. "What did you say to Naruto earlier today, when you two were outside?"

Itachi smirks, puts his phone aside, then closes his eyes and lying down onto his back with his arms behind his head. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because it upset Naruto, that's why." Sasuke said in an irritated tone. He crossed his arms, showing that he wasn't leaving until Itachi gave him an answer.

"Why should I care if your pretty little boyfriend is upset?"

Sasuke's mouth opens, no noise coming out. Blushing, glad that Itachi's eyes were closed, he snapped "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Right," Itachi said, voice laced with sarcasm "The great Sasuke cares deeply for every little blonde he meets at random. Admit it, little brother, you like him. I'm have to be honest though, I didn't expect you to be a player of that team." He opens his eyes and looks at Sasuke, who was now standing beside the bed and glaring.

"Just tell me what you fucking said." Sasuke said in a low, dangerous tone.

"What's the magic words?"

"Tell me what you said and I might not kick your sorry ass."

Itachi laughs once. "Ha. Close, little brother, but not quite. Try again tomorrow when you are in a better mood."

Sasuke grounded his teeth together in frustration. '_Goddamn bastard!_'

He balls his hand into a fist, wishing he could punch his older brother. Itachi notices the anger in the younger raven and grinned. It was always fun to mess with Sasuke, and he has not had much fun lately.

"Do you really want to know, little brother?"

Sasuke looks at Itachi, suspicious. Slowly, he nods his head, a frown crossing his face.

"Well, on basic terms, I told Naruto that I can't wait to have fun with him on this trip." Itachi said coolly, eyes watching Sasuke's reaction.

"Liar! Something like that wouldn't bother him." Sasuke growled.

"How do you know?" Itachi questioned "You just met him today. And if you are so sure about me lying, then ask your boyfriend. I'm sure he will tell you the same thing."

Right at that time, Itachi's phone lights up, indicating he got a message. Picking the phone up to read the message, Itachi stated "Well, it's late and time for little Sasukes to be in bed. Run along."

Seeing that he wouldn't get any farther right now, Sasuke turns and leaves. When he closes the door, he sighs then growls. "Why won't those two just tell me? What about it does it make them not tell me?" Grumbling in annoyance, he enters his room, stooping to listen to the quiet chuckling coming from Itachi's room and snoring could be heard from down the hallway. The door closes with a click. Yup, this is going to be a _great_ vacation.

- Review? If there are any questions, don't be afraid to ask~


End file.
